


Disaster Mess

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Chaos, Chaotic Good, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Parent Friend Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Everyone is regressed and Logan is the oldest. That makes him in charge. He doesn’t like being in charge.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Disaster Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some capslock, chaos, crying, and i think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Age regression could be a wonderful thing.

"REMUS, STOP SETTING THINGS ON FIRE! ROMAN, STOP PULLING JANUS'S HAIR! VIRGIL, GIVE PATTON HIS PACI BACK!"

It... _could_ be.

Other times, it could be a nightmare.

Logan was the oldest currently at eleven years old. Remus and Roman were both eight, Patton was five, Virgil was three, and Janus was one. It seemed that no matter the age, no one wanted to listen to Logan.

He took the matches away from Remus and sent him to the timeout corner. He climbed up onto the counter to put the matches on top of the cabinets. When he climbed back down, Roman had shoved Janus and caused him to fall and start crying.

"Roman, time out with your brother!" He looked at the timeout corner and found that Remus was missing. "Where's Remus?"

Remus ran past him with a pair of scissors and a Barbie doll, cackling maniacally.

"Remus, don't run with scissors, you'll get hurt!"

"JANUS BIT ME!" Roman screamed.

"Because you pushed him! I told you go to time out!"

Patton suddenly began loudly crying until Virgil put his pacifier back in his mouth. That was at least one problem solved.

Then they were all summoned by Thomas.

"Um... bad time?" he asked.

Remus threw his scissors against the wall. "ANARCHY!"

Remus and Roman ran up the stairs, Janus began sucking his thumb, Patton spat out his pacifier and was crying again, and Virgil began jumping on Thomas's couch.

Logan sighed helplessly. He felt defeated.

"ALL EYES ON ME!" Thomas yelled, everyone stopping what they were doing upon hearing the authoritative voice. "Remus, Roman, downstairs, now."

Remus and Roman came down the stairs and stood in front of the TV.

"Virgil, no jumping on the couch."

Virgil climbed off the couch and sat down on the stairs. 

"Logan," Thomas said more softly, Logan looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Does Janus have a pacifier?"

Logan summoned Janus's pacifier and handed it to Thomas. He knelt down next to Janus and coaxed him into taking his thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with the pacifier.

Logan looked down at Patton, who was sat in front of the blinds silently crying. He sat beside him and pulled him into his lap, gently rocking him in hopes of soothing him.

In the meantime, Logan held his own tears back.

Once Patton was calmed down, Logan brought him to the couch and summoned him his blanket and popped his pacifier into his mouth.

He summoned a few colouring books for Roman and Remus and they quickly got to work, sat in front of the TV in silence.

He summoned Virgil's pacifier and bat stuffie and gave them to him, and finally everyone was settled.

Then Janus began to fuss, but luckily Logan knew what he needed. He summoned a baby bottle filled with milk and fed it to Janus while Thomas held him in his lap, watching Logan in awe.

Logan put on some cartoons on the TV, and the regressors fell asleep one by one. Patton first, and lastly the twins. Logan and Thomas were soon the last ones awake, and Logan felt a sense of peace wash over him. 

"How often do you manage all of them like this?" Thomas whispered, a sleeping Janus cuddled in his lap as they sat on the couch.

"Sometimes," Logan replied, still regressed. "Only a couple times we're all regressed at once. I'm always the oldest."

"Always?" Thomas asked, Logan nodding. "Do you ever get to... have fun when you're regressed, or do you have to watch the others?"

"I try. It's hard, though. Since I'm so old. I know I can still take care of myself, so I do."

"Do you not have a caregiver?"

Logan shook his head again. His eyes welled up with tears. Thomas took his hand as he tried to silence his cries.

"It's okay, you can cry," Thomas assured him.

He allowed himself to openly weep, trying not to be too loud and wake anyone up. He clung to Thomas's arm and cried his heart out.

Virgil hummed as he awoke, rubbing his eyes. "Lo-Lo have bad dream?" he asked, Logan's cries devolving into giggles.

"No."

"Why you cryin'?"

"I'm just sad."

"Oh." Virgil paused before handing his bat stuffie to Logan, who looked at him in confusion. 

"You're... giving me Mary?"

Virgil nodded. "I hug her when I'm sad."

Thomas smiled at the exchange. It was too precious for words.

Logan took the bat stuffie and hugged her to his chest. "Thank you."

"Mm-hm. Don't let nothin' bad happen to her."

"I won't." 

"That was very nice of you, Virgil," Thomas praised, Virgil giggling and blushing.

"Is it playtime now?"

"Why don't you wait until everyone else wakes up?" Thomas suggested.

Virgil pouted. "Fine."

Logan suddenly yawned, but did his best to hide it. Thomas grinned softly.

"Is it nap time for you, Logan?" he asked.

Logan blushed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Logan rested his head on Thomas's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Yeah." 

Thomas pressed a kiss to his head. "Whatever you say."

Logan was very slow to fall asleep, but very quick to wake up to the sound of glass shattering.

Age regression truly was a wonderful thing.


End file.
